PHINEAS!
by bestjournalisteva
Summary: well this is basicly just like how the t.v. show starts all the time phineas make a great invention and candise tries too call mom
1. best invention ever

ShabazzPeterson Febuary,26,09

Writing601 MS2 **QUIT!! ''**Huh another day of school Bazzy sighed as he gets out of bed with morning breath and coal in his eyes he presses his alarm clock which read 6:45 which meant he only had 1 hour 15 minutes to get dressed, take a shower, wash his face, and brush his teeth. Bazzy did not want to get out of bed, it was Monday. Bazzy did not enjoy Mondays. Bazzy had his clothes ready on the bed, he wore his red skinny jeans with a black shirt on and a red sweater and his North Face.

It was 7:15 when Bazzy was leaving his apartment in Brooklyn, NY. He grabbed a piece of toast from off the table while his mother came out of her room and said, 

''have a nice day today'', with a cigarette in her left hand. 

Bazzy lives in Crown King however, he goes to school in Bushflat. He had 17 minutes to get to school because, it was 7:43 when Bazzy arrived on the K44. Once Bazzy arrived at his stop he jumped off the bus and walked down one block to his school. 

Bazzy arrived at the school and had 3 minutes to get too class and his class was on the 2nd floor. He turned off his T-Mobile phone and went in the classroom. Mrs. Pashingon glared at him with that look like sit down right now. Bazzy seat was close to the door. His 1st period teacher was Mrs. Floorer the 6th grade Math teacher for our school MS2. The boy that sat next to Bazzy had a gigantic head. They did not really talk though. Bazzy did not notice how fast the clock was going because, before he knew it, it was time to leave. The only homework assignments he had was Math, and ELA. Bazzy ran downstairs and hopped on the K44. 

After Bazzy arrived at his apartment he was walking up the stairs and saw his mother in front of the building and it looked like she was waiting for someone so, so did Bazzy. Finally someone came after 10 minutes came. They handed his mother something in a black bag and they both went there different directions. Bazzy ran up the stairs and acted like he was in his room. He heard the keys rattle and the door open and his mother saying hello Bazzy, I'll be back his mother says after letting something in her room. Bazzy is curious to find out what is in the bag, he sees the bag in her closet he opens it up and it is 3 bottles of champagne. Bazzy started to get angry. He thought I don't only have to worry about my mother being a smoker but also an alcoholic too. He approached her when she came back upstairs and said I know you are an alcoholic but I can get you through this pleaded Bazzy we can get you to a rehabilitation center or something. 

His mother says,'' we do not have enough money for that Bazzy. Im still trying to keep up on the rent his mother replies. 

Bazzy says I can use the money I have saved up under my chewed up mattress from being so old. I had that mattress for 10 years now says Bazzy in his head. I have about 200.00$ saved up so far. I was going to get a new game but anything to help you. **2 YEARS LATER **WellMs Leonard we think you have improved and ''Does that mean im not an alcoholic anymore'' says my mom cutting off the doctor with a smirk on her face. We are not sure only you can tell yourself. Well it been a great two years with you. I could not have done it if it was not for my son Bazzy. **WHO I LOVE!**


	2. calling mom

ShabazzPeterson Febuary,26,09

Writing601 MS2 **QUIT!! ''**Huh another day of school Bazzy sighed as he gets out of bed with morning breath and coal in his eyes he presses his alarm clock which read 6:45 which meant he only had 1 hour 15 minutes to get dressed, take a shower, wash his face, and brush his teeth. Bazzy did not want to get out of bed, it was Monday. Bazzy did not enjoy Mondays. Bazzy had his clothes ready on the bed, he wore his red skinny jeans with a black shirt on and a red sweater and his North Face.

It was 7:15 when Bazzy was leaving his apartment in Brooklyn, NY. He grabbed a piece of toast from off the table while his mother came out of her room and said, 

''have a nice day today'', with a cigarette in her left hand. 

Bazzy lives in Crown King however, he goes to school in Bushflat. He had 17 minutes to get to school because, it was 7:43 when Bazzy arrived on the K44. Once Bazzy arrived at his stop he jumped off the bus and walked down one block to his school. 

Bazzy arrived at the school and had 3 minutes to get too class and his class was on the 2nd floor. He turned off his T-Mobile phone and went in the classroom. Mrs. Pashingon glared at him with that look like sit down right now. Bazzy seat was close to the door. His 1st period teacher was Mrs. Floorer the 6th grade Math teacher for our school MS2. The boy that sat next to Bazzy had a gigantic head. They did not really talk though. Bazzy did not notice how fast the clock was going because, before he knew it, it was time to leave. The only homework assignments he had was Math, and ELA. Bazzy ran downstairs and hopped on the K44. 

After Bazzy arrived at his apartment he was walking up the stairs and saw his mother in front of the building and it looked like she was waiting for someone so, so did Bazzy. Finally someone came after 10 minutes came. They handed his mother something in a black bag and they both went there different directions. Bazzy ran up the stairs and acted like he was in his room. He heard the keys rattle and the door open and his mother saying hello Bazzy, I'll be back his mother says after letting something in her room. Bazzy is curious to find out what is in the bag, he sees the bag in her closet he opens it up and it is 3 bottles of champagne. Bazzy started to get angry. He thought I don't only have to worry about my mother being a smoker but also an alcoholic too. He approached her when she came back upstairs and said I know you are an alcoholic but I can get you through this pleaded Bazzy we can get you to a rehabilitation center or something. 

His mother says,'' we do not have enough money for that Bazzy. Im still trying to keep up on the rent his mother replies. 

Bazzy says I can use the money I have saved up under my chewed up mattress from being so old. I had that mattress for 10 years now says Bazzy in his head. I have about 200.00$ saved up so far. I was going to get a new game but anything to help you. **2 YEARS LATER **WellMs Leonard we think you have improved and ''Does that mean im not an alcoholic anymore'' says my mom cutting off the doctor with a smirk on her face. We are not sure only you can tell yourself. Well it been a great two years with you. I could not have done it if it was not for my son Bazzy. **WHO I LOVE!**


	3. agent p

ShabazzPeterson Febuary,26,09

Writing601 MS2 **QUIT!! ''**Huh another day of school Bazzy sighed as he gets out of bed with morning breath and coal in his eyes he presses his alarm clock which read 6:45 which meant he only had 1 hour 15 minutes to get dressed, take a shower, wash his face, and brush his teeth. Bazzy did not want to get out of bed, it was Monday. Bazzy did not enjoy Mondays. Bazzy had his clothes ready on the bed, he wore his red skinny jeans with a black shirt on and a red sweater and his North Face.

It was 7:15 when Bazzy was leaving his apartment in Brooklyn, NY. He grabbed a piece of toast from off the table while his mother came out of her room and said, 

''have a nice day today'', with a cigarette in her left hand. 

Bazzy lives in Crown King however, he goes to school in Bushflat. He had 17 minutes to get to school because, it was 7:43 when Bazzy arrived on the K44. Once Bazzy arrived at his stop he jumped off the bus and walked down one block to his school. 

Bazzy arrived at the school and had 3 minutes to get too class and his class was on the 2nd floor. He turned off his T-Mobile phone and went in the classroom. Mrs. Pashingon glared at him with that look like sit down right now. Bazzy seat was close to the door. His 1st period teacher was Mrs. Floorer the 6th grade Math teacher for our school MS2. The boy that sat next to Bazzy had a gigantic head. They did not really talk though. Bazzy did not notice how fast the clock was going because, before he knew it, it was time to leave. The only homework assignments he had was Math, and ELA. Bazzy ran downstairs and hopped on the K44. 

After Bazzy arrived at his apartment he was walking up the stairs and saw his mother in front of the building and it looked like she was waiting for someone so, so did Bazzy. Finally someone came after 10 minutes came. They handed his mother something in a black bag and they both went there different directions. Bazzy ran up the stairs and acted like he was in his room. He heard the keys rattle and the door open and his mother saying hello Bazzy, I'll be back his mother says after letting something in her room. Bazzy is curious to find out what is in the bag, he sees the bag in her closet he opens it up and it is 3 bottles of champagne. Bazzy started to get angry. He thought I don't only have to worry about my mother being a smoker but also an alcoholic too. He approached her when she came back upstairs and said I know you are an alcoholic but I can get you through this pleaded Bazzy we can get you to a rehabilitation center or something. 

His mother says,'' we do not have enough money for that Bazzy. Im still trying to keep up on the rent his mother replies. 

Bazzy says I can use the money I have saved up under my chewed up mattress from being so old. I had that mattress for 10 years now says Bazzy in his head. I have about 200.00$ saved up so far. I was going to get a new game but anything to help you. **2 YEARS LATER **WellMs Leonard we think you have improved and ''Does that mean im not an alcoholic anymore'' says my mom cutting off the doctor with a smirk on her face. We are not sure only you can tell yourself. Well it been a great two years with you. I could not have done it if it was not for my son Bazzy. **WHO I LOVE!**


	4. what cha doin

ShabazzPeterson Febuary,26,09

Writing601 MS2 **QUIT!! ''**Huh another day of school Bazzy sighed as he gets out of bed with morning breath and coal in his eyes he presses his alarm clock which read 6:45 which meant he only had 1 hour 15 minutes to get dressed, take a shower, wash his face, and brush his teeth. Bazzy did not want to get out of bed, it was Monday. Bazzy did not enjoy Mondays. Bazzy had his clothes ready on the bed, he wore his red skinny jeans with a black shirt on and a red sweater and his North Face.

It was 7:15 when Bazzy was leaving his apartment in Brooklyn, NY. He grabbed a piece of toast from off the table while his mother came out of her room and said, 

''have a nice day today'', with a cigarette in her left hand. 

Bazzy lives in Crown King however, he goes to school in Bushflat. He had 17 minutes to get to school because, it was 7:43 when Bazzy arrived on the K44. Once Bazzy arrived at his stop he jumped off the bus and walked down one block to his school. 

Bazzy arrived at the school and had 3 minutes to get too class and his class was on the 2nd floor. He turned off his T-Mobile phone and went in the classroom. Mrs. Pashingon glared at him with that look like sit down right now. Bazzy seat was close to the door. His 1st period teacher was Mrs. Floorer the 6th grade Math teacher for our school MS2. The boy that sat next to Bazzy had a gigantic head. They did not really talk though. Bazzy did not notice how fast the clock was going because, before he knew it, it was time to leave. The only homework assignments he had was Math, and ELA. Bazzy ran downstairs and hopped on the K44. 

After Bazzy arrived at his apartment he was walking up the stairs and saw his mother in front of the building and it looked like she was waiting for someone so, so did Bazzy. Finally someone came after 10 minutes came. They handed his mother something in a black bag and they both went there different directions. Bazzy ran up the stairs and acted like he was in his room. He heard the keys rattle and the door open and his mother saying hello Bazzy, I'll be back his mother says after letting something in her room. Bazzy is curious to find out what is in the bag, he sees the bag in her closet he opens it up and it is 3 bottles of champagne. Bazzy started to get angry. He thought I don't only have to worry about my mother being a smoker but also an alcoholic too. He approached her when she came back upstairs and said I know you are an alcoholic but I can get you through this pleaded Bazzy we can get you to a rehabilitation center or something. 

His mother says,'' we do not have enough money for that Bazzy. Im still trying to keep up on the rent his mother replies. 

Bazzy says I can use the money I have saved up under my chewed up mattress from being so old. I had that mattress for 10 years now says Bazzy in his head. I have about 200.00$ saved up so far. I was going to get a new game but anything to help you. **2 YEARS LATER **WellMs Leonard we think you have improved and ''Does that mean im not an alcoholic anymore'' says my mom cutting off the doctor with a smirk on her face. We are not sure only you can tell yourself. Well it been a great two years with you. I could not have done it if it was not for my son Bazzy. **WHO I LOVE!**


	5. every time

ShabazzPeterson Febuary,26,09

Writing601 MS2 **QUIT!! ''**Huh another day of school Bazzy sighed as he gets out of bed with morning breath and coal in his eyes he presses his alarm clock which read 6:45 which meant he only had 1 hour 15 minutes to get dressed, take a shower, wash his face, and brush his teeth. Bazzy did not want to get out of bed, it was Monday. Bazzy did not enjoy Mondays. Bazzy had his clothes ready on the bed, he wore his red skinny jeans with a black shirt on and a red sweater and his North Face.

It was 7:15 when Bazzy was leaving his apartment in Brooklyn, NY. He grabbed a piece of toast from off the table while his mother came out of her room and said, 

''have a nice day today'', with a cigarette in her left hand. 

Bazzy lives in Crown King however, he goes to school in Bushflat. He had 17 minutes to get to school because, it was 7:43 when Bazzy arrived on the K44. Once Bazzy arrived at his stop he jumped off the bus and walked down one block to his school. 

Bazzy arrived at the school and had 3 minutes to get too class and his class was on the 2nd floor. He turned off his T-Mobile phone and went in the classroom. Mrs. Pashingon glared at him with that look like sit down right now. Bazzy seat was close to the door. His 1st period teacher was Mrs. Floorer the 6th grade Math teacher for our school MS2. The boy that sat next to Bazzy had a gigantic head. They did not really talk though. Bazzy did not notice how fast the clock was going because, before he knew it, it was time to leave. The only homework assignments he had was Math, and ELA. Bazzy ran downstairs and hopped on the K44. 

After Bazzy arrived at his apartment he was walking up the stairs and saw his mother in front of the building and it looked like she was waiting for someone so, so did Bazzy. Finally someone came after 10 minutes came. They handed his mother something in a black bag and they both went there different directions. Bazzy ran up the stairs and acted like he was in his room. He heard the keys rattle and the door open and his mother saying hello Bazzy, I'll be back his mother says after letting something in her room. Bazzy is curious to find out what is in the bag, he sees the bag in her closet he opens it up and it is 3 bottles of champagne. Bazzy started to get angry. He thought I don't only have to worry about my mother being a smoker but also an alcoholic too. He approached her when she came back upstairs and said I know you are an alcoholic but I can get you through this pleaded Bazzy we can get you to a rehabilitation center or something. 

His mother says,'' we do not have enough money for that Bazzy. Im still trying to keep up on the rent his mother replies. 

Bazzy says I can use the money I have saved up under my chewed up mattress from being so old. I had that mattress for 10 years now says Bazzy in his head. I have about 200.00$ saved up so far. I was going to get a new game but anything to help you. **2 YEARS LATER **WellMs Leonard we think you have improved and ''Does that mean im not an alcoholic anymore'' says my mom cutting off the doctor with a smirk on her face. We are not sure only you can tell yourself. Well it been a great two years with you. I could not have done it if it was not for my son Bazzy. **WHO I LOVE!**


End file.
